Interpretation
by mollygibbs101
Summary: When Ziva disappears on a mission, are things really as they seem? Inspired by a friend of mine and her amazing ability for empathy and compassion, she's a really good friend and I'm sure more of my friends would agree XD


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Interpretation

Angst/Romance

T Rating (to be safe)

This is for my very wonderful friend Zivacentric, she'll know why if she reads in between the lines... the situation in this is really _really _familiar... well not so familiar but ya know?

Wow... I've just seen this is a little extreme... ZC is probably gonna want to take alot of caution reading this one...

Summary: When Ziva disappears on a mission, are things really as they seem?

Interpretation

'' Apart from that, I cannot really say much-''

'' For the purposes of your mission, I know Ziver.'' said Gibbs, moving so that he was sitting back in a more comfortable position. This was how lovers Jethro Gibbs and Ziva David had been communicating for the past month. Because this day one month ago, Ziva's Mossad world had reared it's ugly head, needing one of it's finest officers for a mission.

She had been hand chosen by none other that the Director himself, a fact that made Gibbs' blood boil, but Ziva had calmed him and convinced him that she had taken place in such missions like this before. After she said her goodbyes and promised that she would come back not as hurt as they all expected, she left. Dooming herself and her lover to a weekly MTAC call.

Gibbs looked at her.

'' Nice weather out there anyway?'' Ziva chuckled and tucked a sweaty curl behind her ear.

'' _Yes, it is a nice temperature and it is quite sunny... I would be sunbathing if it were not for the hailstorm of bullets every now and again,_'' Gibbs laughed, ''_the weather in DC?'' _

'' It's quite wet out there actually... if it keeps raining I might have to upgrade my boat to an arc.'' Ziva threw her head back and laughed.

'' _As long as I am the second partner for the two by two, yes?_''

'' Always, Ziver.''

'' _How is the team? Missing me?_''

'' They're all good, apart from Tony who is seriously gonna die if he doesn't pack it in-''

'' _He misses his sparring partner, Jethro, be fair._''

'' Yeah, ok... and Abby has made a chart, counting how many days you're away.'' Ziva smiled sadly.

'' _I miss you all too._'' Gibbs nodded, making a mental note to give the team her love. He looked up at her.

'' When are you coming back Ziver?'' Ziva smiled.

'' _Not nice being on the other side of the glass is it Jethro,_'' Gibbs shook his head, making her let out a light chuckle, ''_erm... should not be too long. I have to speak to the Director and give him an update tonight about our situation, then it is up to him... so we both know what the answer is going to be._'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' You won't be home before the end of next month?'' asked Gibbs. It was mid September.

'' _It does not look very likely, but we shall see, if we have made enough progress over here I could be home soon._'' Gibbs nodded and watched as Ziva's face fell.

'' _I missed your birthday-_'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' No, you didn't, you called.'' Ziva frowned in confusion.

''_ Oh, that is right, I did... see what this place is doing to me?_'' asked Ziva, Gibbs wished he could hug her there and then.

'' _Actually it is not this place, it is more the situation... I do not understand why he wanted me here, there are plenty Mossad officers capable of being here._''

'' He wanted his finest officers... apparently you're one of 'em.'' deadpanned Gibbs, Ziva smirked and turned her head as Hebrew was being spoken to her, she responded and then looked at Gibbs.

'' If it's important, go.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' _It is just dinner... They will keep me something... if I am hungry._'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' You need to eat something Ziva-''

'' _Sure, but if I go I turn this off until next week-_''

'' Ziva.'' said Gibbs lowly. Ziva stopped and took a few deep breaths.

'' _Sorry Jethro, I-'' _

'' Yeah, I want you home too... At least you have something to do.'' Ziva laughed.

'' _I will tell you what... I have a project for you.'' _Gibbs sat up.

'' I'm listening.''

'' _I want you to make a cot._'' Gibbs frowned as the static crackled, making it hard for him to see Ziva, even though he had heard perfectly.

'' For what?''

'' _For whom would be more appropriate._'' Gibbs almost choked on his lukewarm coffee. His Ziva, pregnant with his child?

'' When did you find out?''

'' _Two days ago, I wanted to call earlier but I could not._'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' Get home, now!'' Ziva shook her head and then turned as she heard a commotion behind her. Gibbs frowned at the noise.

'' _I knew I should not have said anything... Jethro, I can not come home until Hitler says so!_'' said Ziva, loosing her patience. Gibbs picked up on that as she referred to her own father as Hitler.

'' Ziva... Ziva?'' called Gibbs as the screen went blank. He stood up and looked at the snow covered screen.

'' Get her back!'' he ordered. The technician nodded and began typing away furiously, after several failed attempts, she looked at the grey haired agent.

'' I can't get the feed sir... I'm sorry.'' Gibbs dropped his coffee, a million scenarios flying through his mind. The commotion... They must have been ambushed. He collapsed to his knees, his world and heart shattered... again. He'd lost his soulmate and his unborn child. The last thing he said to her was 'get home, now' and he had shouted! He should have said 'I love you'. Gibbs shakily got back up to his feet. How to tell the team...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So anyway, I said to her if you want a good time, I'll show you one-''

'' Tony, I don't really want to hear how you-''

'' How I what?'' asked Tony as McGee stopped mid sentence, he followed McGee's gaze and saw his boss walking heavily down the stairs with a look on his face that said everything he needed to know. They got up and met their mentor at the bottom of the staircase.

'' Boss?''

'' Everything ok?'' Gibbs looked at them and cleared his throat.

'' Get Abs and Duck up here will you Tony?'' The two younger males exchanged a subtle look, it had to be bad if their Boss was calling them by their given names. Tony disappeared and McGee followed Gibbs back to the bullpen, watching as the boss all but fell into his chair.

McGee turned to look at the rest of the team arriving.

'' Jethro?'' came Ducky's calm inquisitive voice. Gibbs didn't answer, he just opened his desk drawer and pulled out Ziva's badge.

'' Gibbs?''

'' She was pregnant.'' he said, not taking his teary gaze off of her badge.

'' Who?''

'' Ziver.'' The team exchanged glances.

'' Was?... Boss, what's going on?''

'' There was a commotion in the background, we lost visual and signal... we couldn't get it back...'' Abby gasped and turned into Tony who held her as his eyes teared up. Ducky frowned and looked at the floor, while McGee held back tears.

'' Boss-''

'' And do you know what the worst thing is? I shouted at her...'' said Gibbs, before abruptly standing up and going to storm off. Just as he reached the elevator, Abby pulled herself out of Tony's grip and ran up to him, not caring that people were looking at her tear striken face.

'' Gibbs you can't go! We need you!'' she choked out, Gibbs looked at her stripy face, made that way by the trails of mascara still running.

'' What's the point?''

'' The point is Gibbs that we need you and you will need us!'' said Abby, holding his hand, like a daughter would her father if she wanted him to stay. Gibbs sighed and brushed the tear escaping from his watery blue eye away. She was right. He had to hold his team together... but he had no idea as to who would hold him together... his heart had already broken into a million miniscule pieces.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A Week Later

Gibbs woke himself up after his alarm made him. He opened his eyes and took in the other half of the bed... empty, just like him. He got up, showered and went to work. The day passed slowly, as it normally did, until their Director Jenny walked into the bullpen, with a smile as bright as the sunshine outside. Only today had the weather perked up, it had rained practically non-stop since Gibbs had lost Ziva, he figured that it was the world mourning the loss of such a beautiful being, his Ziver.

'' Morning Jethro.'' she said, walking past, as he didn't say anything back, she stopped and took a few steps back to see the team. Her jaw fell to the floor as the whole team were sitting there with eyes that were about to cry.

'' Oh come on, it can't be that bad... one more day and you're free for the weekend.'' said Jenny, Abby wiped a tear away and bit back a sob, even though Abby was hit pretty hard, Gibbs had taken it the hardest.

'' Ok, will someone tell me what happened?'' said Jenny, perching herself on the end of Ziva's desk.

'' Get off of it!'' snarled Gibbs, making Jenny practically jump off of it.

'' Will someone-''

'' Ziva's dead.'' said Tony, not bothering to sugarcoat it. Jenny looked at him.

'' What?''

'' Ziva, you know, the woman you allowed that bastard to kill?'' growled Tony. Jenny frowned at her team.

'' Ziva is dead?'' Gibbs sighed, god this woman was cruising...

'' I'm afraid so.'' said Ducky. Jenny shook her head.

'' No she isn't.''

'' Jen, stop trying to fuck with my head.'' said Gibbs. Jenny shook her head.

'' I'm not Jethro, she's-''

'' Shalom!'' called a familiar Israeli voice, the team's heads snapped up and watched as Ziva walked into the bullpen, her bag slung over her shoulder, she wore a beige tank top and beige cargos, obviously to blend in with her surroundings. Gibbs ran out of his chair and picked her up, pulling her into a hug that rivalled Abby's.

'' ZIVA!'' called the team, running up for their hug. Ziva looked down at Gibbs.

'' Well I knew I was missed but this is a little more than I expecte-'' she was cut off as Gibbs crushed his lips against hers. Ziva's eyes widened as he let go and the rest of the team all but crushed her. After she escaped she looked at them all.

'' Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?''

'' We thought you were dead!'' exclaimed Abby, with tears streaming down her face. Ziva frowned and then looked at Jenny.

'' Really?''

'' I've been on holiday sweetie, I've just walked into this.''

'' Yeah Boss said-''

'' Ah.'' said Ziva, looking at Gibbs. He shrugged.

'' You went away.''

'' The video feed stopped broadcasting.''

'' I couldn't get you back, there was-''

'' No signal and no video, I know.''

'' But there was a commotion behind y-''

'' Yes, they dropped the equipment we needed for nightwatch, it smashed into the dinner things.'' Gibbs frowned.

'' Well why didn't you try and ring back?''

'' Like you said and I concurred, no signal.'' Gibbs sighed and pulled her into a hug. Jenny shook her head.

'' I think I will let you go on your weekend off early, to get over the unnecessary stress.'' Tony slumped against the wall.

'' Boss, I don't care how hard you headslap me, but you do that again... I'll kill ya.'' he said. Ziva shook her head.

'' I have been gone for a month and a week and already you ha-''

'' Ziver... I love you.'' Ziva smiled and hugged him while they walked to the elevator.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once they were at home, Gibbs and Ziva had retired early and spent the past five hours showing how happy they were to be together.

'' I thought you were gone Ziver...''

'' You are a pessimist... and I should be offended... I know how to look after myself Jethro.'' Gibbs smiled.

'' I know... it was just so sudden you know, I thought something had happened and all this last week, I kept thinking about how I shouted at you to get home... I should have told you how I loved you-''

'' You were getting to it, you were just interrupted.'' Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead.

'' Hey...''

'' Yeah?''

'' I love you.'' Ziva chuckled and ran her hand through his silver hair.

'' Ziver?''

'' Hmm?''

'' The baby ok?'' Ziva smiled and went to grab his hand and she put it onto her naked abdomen.

'' Just wait, you will feel it.'' After a few moments Gibbs' face lit up as he felt a gentle movement inside Ziva's tummy.

'' Is that my-''

'' No it is DiNozzo's... I thought I would lie to you.'' Gibbs smirked.

'' Ok. When is it due?'' Ziva bit her lip.

'' Early June.''

'' Date?''

'' The second.'' Gibbs did the math and kissed her.

'' Happy birthday.'' Gibbs laughed and hugged her and as they settled down to sleep, Gibbs held her closer to him.

'' Jet? I can't breathe properly.''

'' Sorry, I'm just glad you're home... I love you.'' Ziva snuggled into him more, her tired eyes closing of their own accord.

'' I love you too... always will.''


End file.
